


A bad ending, a good beginning

by UniicornNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's just the normal person talking to everyone, It's All cute, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad Niall, it's all just adorable narry, just a tiny bit sadness in the beginning, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniicornNarry/pseuds/UniicornNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks, Haz" I didn't even realize I gave Harry a nickname, until Harry points it out for me.<br/>"Did you just give me a nickname?" Harry say and I freeze for a second until I relax again when Harry start rubbing my back with his thumb.</p><p>"Yeah.. hope that's okay" I mumble and press myself closer to Harry, sniffling afterwards. </p><p>"Of course it is, Ni" Harry say cheekily, kissing my forehead.</p><p>Or, Niall has a bad brake up and Harry comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad ending, a good beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work here on Archive and I hope it isn't that bad.. it's my first time. Please, leave comment and kudos. Sorry for the mistakes, too lazy to fix mistakes.

 

**Niall's POV**

 

I sniffle, trying to keep myself from crying as the bus stops to let the person in and hide my face as much as I can. I already think the bus driver heard me earlier when I came inside the awful bus, but whatever, he's a old bus driver, doesn't really matter now, does it? Ugh, guys are ass holes, really.

For some reason, I look up even though I probably look awful and if it was a child I would probably scare him/her away. But it's not a child, or a drunk alcoholic, it's a guy. A really super hot guy, if I say so myself. He has dark brown curls and has a beanie on his head to keep those really long curls away from his face, he's really tall too. He has black skinny jeans on and then a white cozy looking hoodie and then a pair of brown boots on his feet. 

As he comes closer to me, I can see his face a lot better and I think I'm in love again. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and they are fucking green, this is green we're talking about. Firstly, green eyes is like my weakness and he has a really cute nose and oh god, it's been like a hour since he broke up with me and I'm already kind of in love again. 

As I think of it, I take my eyes off the boy, trying to ignore the tears in my eyes. It's pathetic that I'm crying over him because everyone kind of just assumed he would brake up with me like that, but it still hurts. I'm just repeating the exact words he said in front of me and it really hurts. Without knowing what I'm doing, I sniffle and try to hide the tears that goes down my cheeks like a river. 

_Useless_

_Waste of time_

_Queer_

"Are you all right?" I snap my head over to the soft voice next to me and all I see for a second is just really green eyes. I can feel my heart clenching as the guy gets a closer look to my tear stained face with concern eyes. I quickly wipe my cheeks, trying to ignore the hotness on my cheeks that's not only from the tears and gulp, looking at the boys face. He's really beautiful, really beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I mumble, sniffling afterwards because how can this day get worse right now. Douche bag broke up with me, I need to get home with the bus and then I meet this really hot and beautiful boy while I look like a monster. Just a great day, isn't it?

"Brake up?" The boy ask and sit next to me making me furrow my eyebrows. Who is this guy? Who now days continue a conversation and sit next to a stranger on a bus? Apparently, this guy does..

"..yes?" I say but it comes out like a question because, what? What kind of hot guy just decide to have a heart to heart talk to you from nowhere?

"Whoever this guy was, I bet he was a douche. So really, you have nothing to worry about.." The guy say and it takes me a second to realize he's waiting for me to introduce myself and it makes me blush. And let me tell you, I've blushed once before and it was because Louis tripped me in Tesco.

"Niall, I'm Niall" I stutter out nervously and look down at my lap and I can feel the beautiful green eyes on me.

"Well, Niall, I'm Harry. And if I say so myself, you should not waste more tears on this douche bag that you once called boyfriend" Harry. It really suits him. I don't know but I just feel like we've already been talking since we were like 12.

"So.. care to tell me what happened?" Harry ask and I look up, feeling even more confused. This isn't just me dreaming, right? I'm not in my dreams right now talking to a really attractive guy, right? It makes me so confused, but you know what.. I usually would tell this person to fuck off and mind their own business but not Harry, Harry's different from someone else.

"It's the typical thing really. I started to date this guy, Kevin who of course is two years older than me and he is clearly a bad boy but I really liked him so I didn't care really. My friends warned me, told me even though they were happy that I'm happy that he's going to hurt me but I didn't listen. Of course it turns out just like they said b-but.. I didn't expect t-those words h-he said to me. He just started to scream horrible words and then he just p-pushed me out the door just l-like that" I explain and I can feel tears start falling again as I repeat the words in my head. 

_Will never be loved_

_Slut_

_Attention whore_

"Shh, it's okay" Harry brings me closer to him and hug me and you know what, I hug him back. I hug him back as I start to sob softly against his shoulder and he run his hand through my hair softly as he keeps talking. "He's a real douche okay? He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you, trust me" Harry say and I can feel myself calm down by it. We sit like that for a minute or so, Harry's hand going through my hair and my head in the crook off Harry's neck with a small smile on my lips.

It's weird, trust me when I say I know it's weird. But it still feels so right and I just feel safe and loved right now, even though I know Harry isn't in love with me and I honestly don't know if we will keep in contact, but I'm taking advantage of what I get right now. Comfort.

"Thanks, Haz" I didn't even realize I gave Harry a nickname, until Harry points it out for me.

"Did you just give me a nickname?" Harry say and I freeze for a second until I relax again when Harry start rubbing my back with his thumb.

"Yeah.. hope that's okay" I mumble and press myself closer to Harry, sniffling afterwards. 

"Of course it is, Ni" Harry say cheekily, kissing my forehead. I sigh out happily and look up at Harry just as he looks down at me. We just stare at each other for a while and I can see his eyes so much clearer now and wow.. I've never met someone with these kind of beautiful eyes before. Harry smiles at me and no way! How can someone as perfect Harry already was be even more perfect? Yeah, with mother fucking cute dimples I want to poke.

"You have really beautiful eyes" Harry say, bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek and I'm blushing, again! I hide my blushing face on his shoulder and oh god, his laugh is magical. I'm not that sure anymore that this isn't a dream, this have to be a dream, right? Beautiful  _green_ eyes, dimples, curly hair, tall,  _British_ accent and he's adorable. This has to be a dream, honestly.

"No I don't, stop it" I mumble and we continue to sit there for just a minute or so in the quiet bus. Harry's stroking up and down on my back while I play with his fingers. Do you know what the funny is with this? I just got dumped and I'm enjoying someone cuddling me I just met.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Harry ask after a minute or so and the first thought is, yes. But then I just felt guilty suddenly because he needed to comfort me and make me feel better when he probably is getting off the bus soon. I don't want to say no, though. I want to keep cuddling with him and I want to go on dates with him and kiss him and all that stuff.

I'm weird, I know.

"No, it's okay. You probably need to go home" I say quietly in the crook of Harry's neck. I honestly don't want to be alone, but hello, Harry's a human, he needs to do other stuff than comforting a pathetic broken guy.

"That's too bad because I'm not going to leave you alone" Harry say and what? This guy is absolutely fucking crazy. 

"You're weird" I mumble but nonetheless cuddling even closer to him. He's shirt is really soft, to be honest. It's like a cozy blanket. 

"Well, you don't mind considering you're cuddling with me" Harry say, laughing and do you know how much I want to record his laugh. Is that weird? No, I'll record it and keep it forever. 

"No, I don't" I say, giggling afterwards. I slap my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide. If there's something everyone knows, is it that Niall Horan does absolutely not giggle and has never giggled until this moment. Harry keeps laughing, his cheeks red and eyes wide as he brings me closer to him.

"God, you're Irish, you have the softest hair, you have a really cute and small body and you giggle. Can you get any cuter?" Harry say and that's when I start to blush again. I hide my face in his chest, not being able to hold my giggles in as he start to massage my scalp softly.

"Jesus, stop it!" Harry whine and then giggle with me. "You're not allowed to giggle, blush, smile or talk anymore because if you do, I'll end up in the hospital because of you" Harry say and I smile, hugging him tightly making him laugh.

_Guess the brake up a good thing, considering there's no way I'm not kissing this freaking cute and handsome man tonight._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this one shot, I love you


End file.
